Game, Restart
by val'tanelle
Summary: The difficulty in moving on was letting go of the precious past; that choosing a new path in the future is not worth for the lost of the joys of today. This was his insecurity deep inside. “Grow up already, Yugi.” Rewrite, replay, restart.
1. Chapter 1: Yugi Motou

**Game, Restart.  
By himig**

**Summary: **The difficulty in moving on was letting go of the precious past; that choosing a new path in the future is not worth for the lost of the joys of today. This was his insecurity deep inside. "Grow up already, Yugi." Rewrite, replay, restart.

**Author's Notes:** This is my story of Yu-Gi-Oh; hey, I like it as it is too, but here's a different version. It will definitely have different roles and interactions for characters, but the essence of the plot will be the same.

**Disclaimer:** No…

**Warning:** Meh. No OOC's.

**

* * *

**

**Game, Restart.  
Chapter 1: Yugi Motou**

**

* * *

  
**

"Anzu, Anzu!"

The twelve-year-old boy must have been chasing his friend, who failed to notice him earlier. It could have been the fact he has shorter legs, or that he was just shorter in comparison. His body was like that of an eight-year-old, and even his face, so innocent and childish could be mistaken for a child.

A tomboyish girl with a bob cut hairstyle on her short brown hair turned around. Her female friends giggled at the sight of their friend's childhood friend. They know they were close in their childhood, so they often tease her. This didn't please the tomboyish girl very much since…

Anzu pouted with a frown. "Yuuugiii…"

By the tone of her voice, Yugi thought he did something wrong. "A-anzu…"

The girl sighed. As she expected, he didn't realize it again. "Yugi, I don't want to play Dungeons and Monsters."

"Oh," he whispered. "Well, we can play other games! My grandpa has many games we can play, and…"

"No!" she said with finality, turning her head away and promptly putting her hands on her waist. "

There was a great look of disappointment in Yugi's face. "Anzu…"

While his face was down, Anzu showed a sign of guilt. That face and voice always made her feel this way, but enough was enough. She decided it was enough to keep letting Yugi have his way. She regained that strict face and turned away. "We're already in middle school." She made a long pause, starring on the ground. "Grow up already, Yugi…"

Three years later, the game shop of the Motou's remained quite the same as it was. By morning, the mother of the residence knocked on her son's bedroom. It was the first day of the week and her son is not yet awake.

"Yugi-kun," she called. "It's time for school."

Yugi's alarm had been turned off. Yugi had been awake half an hour ago, but decided to sleep back in. Hearing the several knocks, he slowly opened his wide, purple eyes. So it made no difference when he was startled at the news he was late.

This wasn't a rare routine. He jumped off the bed, took a five-minute shower (or less, but his hair can be difficult to wash and dry), and ran to fix his things in his backpack. As he ran to school, he was eating a piece of bread or two.

He came to school later on (not late), sitting with a sigh on his chair near the window. It looked like he was a ten minutes earlier. He had several undone assignments, but it really makes no difference if he answers them now. To kill the time, he took out a golden box from his backpack. From there, he pulled the heavy lid off the rectangular box. It was no bigger than his notebooks, but it was heavy and big with genuine crafts of hieroglyphics.

Recently, he's been solving nothing but the puzzle inside of this box – a puzzle that no one knows of its appearance. It was a complete mystery.

As he solved quietly in an immense focus, one of his classmates noticed his hands fingering on the gold, small pieces. He looked quite annoyed at how this boy was bragging of his item. His friend noticed this and gestured to their classmate. With a nod, they approached him. Half of the students realized what is about to happen, but Yugi was too intense to notice eyes focusing on him.

"Hey look, Honda. Nice stuff he got, eh?" The blond male sneered loudly, but Yugi didn't pay attention. "Tsk…Honda!"

His friend swiped the box away. Carrying the item, he felt the heavy weight. "Hey, this is heavy…"

"Hey!" Yugi cried out, his hands still holding two pieces of the puzzle. "Please give that back!"

"Hey, you're Yugi, right? That short stuff," the blond said. "How come you've got something like this? I bet you stole it from someone. Or are the rumors true? That you've got this rich friend. What's his name again?"

He was toying with the pieces inside with not a hint of interest, but there was still an irksome expression in his face. "Well, whatever. But short stuff, it's not good to be bragging about things you got from other people, eh?"

"Jounochi!"

The piece of the puzzle in Jounochi's hand disappeared. He turned around with a smirk. "Hey, Mazaki! Don't tell me you and this guy…"

"That's none of your business!" Anzu said angrily. She took the box and retrieved the puzzle pieces. The boys weren't interested in picking on a girl. "Go do something else, than killing your time playing with something stupid."

Jounochi grinned. "Oh, so you think this puzzle is stupid too!"

Both Yugi and Anzu reacted with surprise and Anzu stuttered. "I didn't say that!"

The two both snickered and went off. They did enough and wanted to see how the two would talk now. They've already built the awkwardness after all.

Anzu turned to Yugi. "Here you go, Yugi. You really shouldn't be taking the puzzle out, or bringing it to school."

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Anzu." Afterwards, Anzu smiled and left. Yugi's smiled disappeared. He looked at the puzzle's box. He sealed it and held it with his small hands. Did she really think the puzzle was stupid?

Later on, he came home alone and found that the shop was closed. His grandpa must be away. When he took his key and tried to unlock it, he was surprised upon realizing the door was open.

"Grandpa?"

Yugi gasped. The store was ransacked by a robber with cards, plastics, and boxes scattered on the floor. But then, a man wearing a white trench coat wouldn't be standing in front of him with a smile if that was the case.

Yugi blinked with wide eyes. "Seto-kun…!"

The man named Seto narrowed his eyes. His cold, stiff blue eyes gazed with an intimidating, kingly air at Yugi's purple pair of eyes. Yugi twitched under those gaze. As if satisfied, he spoke. "I came to pick up something."

Yugi looked at Seto's hands and saw a piece of card with a blue dragon's print on it. "That card!"

Seto smirked. With not a hint of hesitance, he tore this card in front of Yugi. "There goes the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"That card!" Yugi gasped, dropping to his knees. "Seto-kun!"

"Don't you dare call me by that name!" he spat.

"But that card!" Yugi's eyes were swelling with tears. "Grandpa gave it to me! It's a card that inherited friendship with another friend of his!"

"And it belonged to me now."

Yugi's eyes widened. His tears seemed to stop.

Seto's wicked smile grew larger. "I received a letter from three years ago, telling me to come here today so I can receive a card of friendship. I didn't really care what it was until that specific card was actually the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

It came to Yugi then just what letter it was. He lost his breath and his body was quaking shakily. "Then…why? Why did you tear it?" he demanded accusingly.

"I have no need for a card of 'friendship'. I only need cards of _power_."

"But the Blue Eyes White Dragon is the strongest monster in Duel Monster!"

Seto glared at Yugi. "Don't you think _I_ know that? Don't you understand? I have no interest in the past, Motou!"

As if struck with a bullet, he froze. Seto strolled off with his trench coat billowing grandly. His shoes stepped on the different cards with no care and left the small shop.

Yugi clenched his fists. His hands reached the ground and his whole body bowed down. He controlled his raging tears, fighting with whatever he has left.

* * *

It wasn't fair.

He locked himself in a room. His mother knocked on his room, trying to ask what had happened. He only told her not to call the police, not to worry. It was a voice that was almost cheerful. His mother got angry, but his grandfather understood, especially with a torn card on the ground. He didn't know what happen, but it was something that should only concern this boy.

Yugi kept his mind occupied, trying to solve this puzzle. For eight years, he's been trying to solve this, as if this puzzle would also solve his life.

"_It was said that this puzzle can grant your wish if you solve this."_ His grandpa told him. _"Even if I did solve it, I don't think I deserve to wish for anything with my old age, so I want you to have it. It's lying at back collecting dust anyway."_

Yugi's lamp lighted his desk. His fingers were grabbing and putting pieces together and away automatically while his eyes followed. When he made no better progress, Yugi scratched his head, frustrated. His spiky hair became messier like his upset face.

"Why am I still trying to solve you?" he asked the puzzle. "I…should have given you up! So what if I solve you? What's the point?"

He was angry for being so childish. And what an idea! His grandpa must have just told him that story since he was a kid. Of course, he's grandpa wouldn't say that the puzzle was so extremely difficult to solve that not even the world's smartest genius can do it!

He scratched his forehead furiously. Oh, this was just a joke! What a joke, Grandpa. What a joke!

Yugi jumped to his bed. All those years he could have done something else in his spare time, something he wanted! He looked at the puzzle angrily, bearing an anger that was slowly diminishing.

As the thoughts of his heart returned, he became guilty of his thoughts about his grandfather. His grandfather had taken so well of him. His mother had a cancer a year he was born, so his grandfather had to take care of him. His father was a businessman, so he could only support them financially from afar. His grandfather was happy to take care of him. Not once did he complain.

Yugi sat on his bed. Who was he kidding? There was nothing else he wanted but to play games. His life was a bore. There was nothing productive in him. He was happy playing games, but then…

"_Grow up already, Yugi."_

He stared at the floor.

Games have always been…

"_I have no interest in the past, Motou!"_

He then slumped to his bed, pulled the covers and closed his eyes. He fantasized of the times he was with Anzu with their grade school, playing board games with her. Yugi had always won, but Anzu dominated in sports games. In the arcades, Anzu was unaffected by the stench of boys around, as if only the two of them were around, playing. Then he fantasized of Seto and him in an intense chess match or spending sleepless nights in online gaming. In his fantasies, repeated fantasies of the past, he fell asleep, with tears flowing out of his eyes.

The next day, Yugi was searching for his math notebook in his bag. He didn't do any homework last night so he's about to do them in the last minute. As he searched his bag, he found a piece of the puzzle left along with the contents of his bag. He took it out and kept it in his pocket so it wouldn't get lost.

"…your sister, Jounochi?"

Yugi heard Honda's whispering voice. He turned around and saw Jounochi carefully pondering. He was obediently sat on his chair with his arms crossed. Anzu saw him looking at Jounochi and thought it to be dangerous starring at him while the boy was not in the mood.

"I have to talk to Yugi," she told her friends. She approached Yug and greeted him casually. "Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi looked at Anzu and was quite surprised to see her. "Good morning, Anzu!" he greeted cheerfully.

Anzu bent down close (since Yugi was small and seated). With the closeness of their faces, Yugi unconsciously blushed, pulling away.

"Yugi," she whispered. Yugi was still blushing. "You shouldn't look at Jounochi when he's like that."

Yugi's thought of how close they were disappeared. He blinked and turned, but Anzu scared him when she gripped on his shoulders and forced him to turn away.

"Shh!"

Yugi realized his mistake and nodded. "What's wrong with Jounochi-kun?"

"Well, they said his little sister needs to undergo an operation and they lack money. Well, that's not a surprise. I mean, operations are very expensive…"

"He has a sister?" he questioned. If he did, he would have seen her around the school, unless she was in the elementary. But to think a young child would have to undergo operation was not in his mind.

Anzu noticed a concern look on Yugi's face. She smiled, standing straight now. "Don't mind! It's not your problem. Though Jounochi or his sister doesn't deserve it, it's their problem."

Later at the dismissal of the class for their lunch, Yugi tried to look at Jounochi's face. He took in mind what Anzu said not to look at him straight when he's not in the mood. Throughout the class, he's been preoccupied with something in his mind. As he exited with Honda, Yugi followed them with haste.

When out of the door, Yugi watched their backs leave. To be honest, he thought Jounochi was very worried and if he, a guy like him, could be worried, then this must be quite distressing for him. Before he set off, Anzu noticed Yugi leaving. She knew he was up to something.

"Anzu, let's go!"

"Uh," she said, nodding. _"Yugi…"_

The two boys didn't let the person following them go unnoticed. As soon as the hallway was empty, they turned around and Yugi halted in his steps.

"What do you want?" Honda said. "We're not really in the mood to pick on you."

Jounochi glowered at Yugi. "Or are you going to take your revenge by showing around your precious puzzle?"

"_My puzzle?" _He then felt his pockets and at this moment, Jounochi thought he was right.

"What the hell, I didn't you know you were the type, you son—"

"No!" Yugi said defensively. "No, that's not why I'm here! I…"

Jounochi gritted his teeth. Even Honda felt that the limits were off. "Jounochi—"

"Don't stop me!"

Jounochi approached Yugi and grabbed him by his collar. "You make me damn sick, you bastard!"

Yugi choked. His hands were on Jounochi's curled fists. Even though this was the only thing he can do, he rid of one of his hand to grab something for his pocket. With a shaky arm, he raised this item. Not only was he choking, he was scared of the outcome if this turned out to be worse.

"Jou…Jounoc…chi-kun…"

Honda looked at Yugi and thought even he didn't deserve this. He knew Jounochi thought so, but he was just not in the mood. Honda grabbed one of his friends arms.

"Jounochi!"

"I said don't stop me!"

"Take it."

The two boys stopped in their argument. Jounochi's anger only flared at the sight of gold in Yugi's fingers. He tossed Yugi on the floor like an object.

"I don't need your puzzle or your sympathy, you rich bastard!" he growled.

Yugi, being small and as fragile as he looked, was battered. He choked and spat, trying to stand up weakly. Jounochi only became angrier at this sight while Honda persistently tried to calm his nerves.

Yugi looked up. He was scared, very scared, but he has to stand up. As Anzu said, he or his sister didn't deserve the situation he was in. At least he can help someone and do something.

"Take it," he repeated, raising the item. His shoulder was crying in pain as he raised his arm. He flinched. He didn't have very strong bones.

Jounochi's anger suddenly disappeared, but it didn't seem to have completely quelled. He kept his face from showing it.

Yugi realized it: Jounochi was now aloof again.

The tall, blonde boy approached him like a tower. He swiped the piece of the puzzle and stared down at Yugi's figure.

Yugi didn't know if he was going to be hit or not. When he saw Jounochi's glare, Yugi tried not to look away. By the way his eyes were squeezed tightly, he obviously failed.

"Yugi!"

Anzu arrived just in time. By the sight of things, she realized this and stood next to Yugi. She helped him up. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Tsk," Jounochi spat.

"Let's go, Jounochi," Honda told him quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jounochi violently shrugged his shoulder, leaving.

Before following his friend, Honda confronted Yugi. Anzu glared at him.

"What? You've got something to say? Like, sorry?" Anzu said.

Honda ignored her. "Jounochi would appreciate it. He's not as bad as he looks, but when he's not in the mood, you shouldn't—"

"If that's not enough," Yugi said loudly for Jounochi to hear. Apparently, he was encouraged, or just stupid. "If that's not enough, then I'll give them all to you!"

Both Honda and Anzu froze, looking at Yugi ridiculously. In a flash, they glanced at Jounochi, who stopped on his tracks. He didn't turn around, which Yugi was disappointed, since he just managed to put the bravest face he could (it helps when two people are around to help you). At least Honda noticed this.

Jounochi hadn't ignored Yugi's words, but pretended not to have heard it. Both Anzu and Honda sighed in relief. Yugi later on joined. He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up to Honda.

"You're stupider than him, you know that."

When Honda smiled, Yugi smiled too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter End**  
- Chapter 2: Other Yugi

**Author's Notes:**  
Why did Kaiba go to school in the first place?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Restless and Astray

**Author's Notes:** The chapter became longer than expected, and so 'other Yugi' won't show up, making the title useless, so as you see Chapter 2 has a different title instead. Sorry about that.

**

* * *

Game, Restart.**_**  
Chapter 2: Restless and Astray**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sky was filled with mushy, bluish-dyed clouds. The setting sun's ever-radiant light topped the clouds with a purple glow. In between the spaces of the clouds, luminous swords of light supply light to the people of Domino. However, its light could not reach a house secluded in one of the corners of the city.

Jounochi came with no rush to his house. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were only looking at the ground. There was a frown on his face. He appeared quite intimidating. The very air around him was tense.

Though Jounochi has always been rough and rugged, he wasn't always in the mood to fight. At the moment though, he could use the distraction just to get rid of the thoughts he has, but then he fear that in the lost of his thoughts, he would forget someone important for him too.

"_If that's not enough, then I'll give them all to you!"_

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He could feel the 'given' piece of the golden puzzle in his pocket.

Jounochi's thoughts did not disappear. Though he has the mixed feelings to simply forget it (Yugi making it more troublesome for him), it was in fact another weight of his troubled mind. Only when the scent of alcohol overwhelmed his nose broke his thoughts.

He turned his frowning face into an aloof, cold look, like how he looks like in front of weaklings or against gangs he fights against. The bully Jounochi didn't enter the house to do something though. He didn't want to distract himself by fighting or taking out any rage. No, it wasn't; yet, that aloof Jounochi walked past the trash-covered floor and the cigarettes left lit.

This was the least place he could distract himself, the least place he could take out his rage. His aloofness and poker-face covered his fear. He prayed that the man sleeping on the sofa would not notice him.

He held his breath and controlled his shaking legs, afraid to wake the sleeping lion; afraid it would notice him and tear him apart.

The next morning, as usual, he prepared breakfast. He knows how to cook. It wasn't delicious, but it was still food. He served for two; he has to feed the lion after all or he would be the food.

He sat on the table and took breakfast on his own. His mind wandered again with his dilemma, but then he heard the lion speak with mercy.

The lion took a seat at the table and ate. He carried a newspaper with him.

"Your sister's not doing so well."

Jounochi raged at the tone of the lion's voice, but he humbly backed down and ate. Yet, he has to response, or the lion will be suspicious and roar, believing that he has lost superiority over him.

He let out a grunt. There, that should be enough.

He heard the lion read through the newspaper with the turning of pages.

"You should visit her. She was transferred in the hospital here."

Again, he grunted, but this time, it wasn't enough.

"Eh, what's wrong with you?" The lion's voice was higher.

He was startled, but he hid it when he stood up, finished with his breakfast. He gave a word to answer him: "Nothing."

Jounochi left the house until the scent of alcohol disappear, the scent of the lion's territory.

* * *

What was he thinking?

Yugi fingered through the puzzle again last night. Somehow, trying to solve this impossible puzzle helped him to think, or even to calm his emotions. Whenever he was restless and unsettled, his fingers itch to do something to relieve his stress. One would consider this puzzle his stress ball, in quite a different way of expressing it.

Half the time of his young life, he tried to solve this mysterious puzzle, a puzzle that was supposed to grant one a wish upon solving it…

He smiled half-sad. The wish will never come true now. The faded belief in him that this was a fact in his thoughts as a mere child made him reminisce sadly, feeling the essence completely disappearing now. It was never true. He hoped for nothing and it led to nothing.

It wasn't probably meant to be. Now he will never be able to solve the puzzle, never to get his wish come true – but now he could face the reality that none was true, and in fact he had helped someone who could get his wish come true instead with just the need of a single piece of the puzzle since he can never make it whole.

But now he felt incomplete, alone.

Yugi's hand went to scratch his head furiously. He leaned on the back of his chair and sighed heavily. He stared at the golden box, knowing many pieces still remain in there. He non-enthusiastically pulled down the edge of the lid to see – there was nothing inside.

The thought that he lost the pieces wasn't the case. His heart jumped and his eyes hungrily looked at the puzzle he was solving. The said puzzle had taken a pyramid-shape. Its shape was complete, but the center was missing, an incomplete whole.

Yugi's smile disappeared and he felt ashamed and angered with what he just felt. Nothing will change.

The next morning, Yugi appeared in better spirits. He woke just on time, ate breakfast on table, and left without the need to run. Most of all, someone was waiting for him outside.

"Anzu!" Yugi greeted warmly, completely surprised by the presence of his childhood friend. "What's going on?"

Anzu chuckled. "Nothing!" she answered innocently. The two of them walked together to school.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized, smiling meekly. "The last time we walked together to school was in grades school…but I'm happy that we get to walk together again!"

Anzu can't help but smile at Yugi's innocent grin. She knew how he paid so much joy to little things. Recently though Yugi seemed a little down, so while she has this moment to do her part as a friend, she might as well do Yugi more.

"We can spend lunch together, too if you want. And I'm free later, too."

Yugi couldn't believe his day becoming brighter. "Ye-yea! I'm free, too."

"What do you want to do later?"

Yugi closed his mouth, pondering quietly. This made Anzu confused a bit as he usually has something to say, something like games or arcades.

"How about you, Anzu?"

Anzu was even more confused. She showed a hint of surprise by a sudden blinking stare.

"Um, well, it's your call. Anything's fine for me," she answered, not really sure what to answer.

"How about Kaiba Park?"

The young woman smiled softly. That was what she remembered of him -

"…There's this magic movie that we can watch with 3D glasses. I heard it's really amazing!" Anzu blinked slowly. "Bu-but if you don't like, it's okay!" he replied quickly.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I heard of it too."

Yugi frowned a bit. "So…"

Anzu beamed. "Yea, sounds like fun."

Finally convinced, Yugi nodded. The two reached the school grounds, Yugi thrilled with how good his day was, Anzu wondering if the Yugi she knew had changed.

* * *

"Jounochi-kun's absent again?"

Anzu nodded. "Three days in a row."

Yugi felt something stir at the pit of his stomach. Ever since he and Anzu have been hanging out together, he felt less of Jounochi's presence. Even though they never really talked to each other, he started to miss Jounochi's teasing and mockery. Honda won't be around too if Jounochi wasn't, but Honda has been present, yet quiet where Jounochi could be.

"I wonder what happened…" he muttered. Then the thought came suddenly that he cried out, "Could it be about his sister?"

Anzu shook her head. "The school would have been notified, but I heard there's been no word from his parents…"

"This is too strange, Anzu!" Yugi said. "We have to do something!"

Anzu nodded. "Mm."

"But I don't know where Jounochi-kun lives…"

Yugi's friend gave a very confident smirk. "Then we'd have to ask Honda!"

This, Yugi wasn't really sure of. Still, Anzu walked so casually up to Honda and cornered him in the hallway. He just arrived with a serious face, but paled slightly at Anzu. Yugi waved weakly from behind her. He's not with or against Anzu. Best of luck to Honda.

"A-Anzu…anything you need?" Honda grinned forcibly.

Anzu leaned close to his face. Honda backed to the wall.

"Hey, Honda…"

"Ye-yes?"

"I want to know!"

"Wh-what?!"

Anzu pulled back, finally giving Honda some space. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"What happened to Jounochi?"

The bell rang. Both Anzu and Yugi looked up at the ceiling. It was an unconscious habit since a clock would be hanging in the classroom and students would look to see just what time it is when the bell would ring. Unfortunately, Honda slid expertly away and disappeared.

"Geez," Anzu muttered.

Yugi then noticed something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"Honda dropped it?"

Yugi nodded. He gasped. "This…"

Anzu bent slightly to see the piece of yellow paper. "The address…isn't that…"

"_Jounochi-kun did not sell the piece of the puzzle." _

Yugi set off to run after Honda, Anzu yelling out.

"_But, why? Jounochi-kun…"_

His little legs were not the best runner, but he saw Honda near his classroom. With a resolved look on his face, Yugi charged on Honda.

"Honda-kun!" he shouted. His voice was much louder than what one would expect his size would have, which startled the young man.

"Yugi—"

"WHY?" Yugi demanded, clenching on Honda's shirt.

Honda growled, pushing Yugi off. "What?"

Yugi almost didn't feel the push. He was looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Why didn't Jounochi-kun sell it?!"

"Why WOULD he?" Honda retorted, but Yugi wasn't intimidated.

"If he needs more, I can give it to him! But he shouldn't resort to what he's doing! It's just wrong!"

"Yugi, just shut up!" Honda snarled, controlling his fist. This time, he got Yugi's attention. "You wouldn't understand."

"But Jounochi-kun—!"

"Stop trying to help! Don't go into people's business when no one wants to messing around!" Honda said angrily. "Don't think your Jounochi's friend, Yugi!"

"But I'm worried!" Yugi answered without hesitation. "And maybe I'm his friend! I don't know!"

Honda's angry face broke for a second. "Wha-what do you mean you don't know?!"

Having then realized what he just said, Yugi calmed down, or at least settled, his confidence broken as he blushed shyly. Honda scowled, somehow confused, but did not show anything else but disapproval in his face.

"If you're that worried, then charity isn't the help Jounochi needs."

Yugi looked up at Honda.

"He doesn't want anything like that; even if it's a financial crisis he's up against. If you think you're really his friend, then just be there for him." Honda's eyes were avoiding Yugi's and he spoke so withdrawn. Even so, Yugi beamed, because Honda had allowed him.

"Honda-kun…"

Honda turned around, somehow still adamant with that stubborn stiff face of his. "You're really annoying, you know?"

Yugi laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, they, Anzu, Honda, and Yugi went to the address. They dodged the eyes of some people as they came around an underground casino in the local mall. The underground area was usually raided by the police because of the notoriety of illegal items sold here, like pirated CD's. The casino had been around since last week and wouldn't probably stay for too long. It would be tough luck if the police barged in now, especially to see minors in the casino.

"Where's Jounochi?" Anzu whispered to Honda. Honda has been tiptoeing to see any familiar blond hair around. Yugi couldn't possibly do the same. All he could do was look up to see faces of Japanese and foreigners.

"Honda, is this the right place?" Anzu asked anxiously again as he didn't answer.

"Quiet!" Honda hissed. "I'm sure this is the right one! Damn it, where are you, Jounochi?"

That's right; the address was none other than the mall in Domino City, an underground level. For a while, a casino was going on. It was no surprise why Jounochi would have come here…

"I'll go find him there!" Yugi told his two companions. Almost confident and determined, he snuck through the crowd, deaf to the call of his friends. Perhaps this boost in self-esteem came from the fact he was small enough to run through the crowd unnoticed even with his crazy hairstyle. The hairdo has always been a factor that caused insecurity in little Yugi's life.

And then -

"Jounoch—"

Strangers swept by him uncaringly, knocking him unbalanced. The young man tumbled with a blink and by the time he could look again, his blonde friend was gone. Hasty glances around, knowing he couldn't have gone away too far, Yugi found once more the familiar back that was shrinking in the tiresome background. Immediately he chased after him before he makes any mistake…if he hadn't already—

"Give that back."

Yugi froze after hearing Jounochi's voice. Not only that, it was a voice he never heard; a voice filled with a formidable, unbridled anger. He hurriedly followed the voice that was close by.

"I was simply asking who owns it."

"It's _mine_."

The other voice chuckled, amused in reply. "I doubt a street rat like you owns this golden piece."

Yugi finally caught Jounochi's figure again. He was by the corner near a hallway, speaking with an older man with weird, long white hair, a big proportion covering half his face.

"Jounochi!" Yugi called. It was by instinct. He ran close to him, praying he wasn't too late. He wanted to say a lot of things, like how wrong gambling is, but then the adult looked at him and Yugi could not be oblivious with the man's gaze. Not to mention three tall, black men who were the man's bodyguards. He was lost at words, now somehow starring back at the ominous man.

Jounochi growled and immediately swiped the piece of the puzzle from the man's hand. The older man wasn't at all offended or intimidated, letting the blond go. With the broken gaze, Yugi awkwardly moved away. He avoided the man's eye, hastily following Jounochi. As he walked away, he felt that the man's eyes are still watching him…or maybe it was just his imagination. The second he looked back, he was gone, but still…

"Where's that Honda bastard?" Yugi heard Jounochi growled under his breath.

Realizing that Honda would need help, he quickly said, "It's not his fault! We kind of…"

Jounochi and Yugi walked out the place with no further conversation. Yugi mentioned about Honda and Anzu, but he didn't respond. Yugi didn't want to lose Jounochi out of his sight again, so he followed obediently.

After moments of silence, they stood by the parking area and Jounochi spoke, "I wasn't gambling, or anything…"

Yugi was surprised Jounochi started the topic, so he eagerly went along. He made a big sigh of relief. "You really made us worried!"

Jounochi looked at him unbelievably for a while, but soon looked away. "Oh…"

"What were you doing there, then?" Yugi asked. He saw Jounochi gripped tightly the piece of the puzzle he gave him. He was answered. "I see," he grinned. "Well, your sister must be happy then! I actually finished the puzzle…it took eight years! But I'm satisfied with that, so use that for your sister! It's better if someone benefits from it—"

"Idiot!" Jounochi yelled angrily. "I didn't get it for my sister!"

"Ha?"

The blond sealed his mouth forcibly. For some reason, he was looking away stubbornly. "You! It's because of you!"

"W-why?"

"You went through the…trouble giving it to me…getting beat up…too…" his words faded. Yugi stared at Jounochi's face, slowly realizing that he was reading an open book.

Yugi's childish grin stretched. His eyes were sparkling. "Jounochi…!"

"BESIDES," Jounochi interrupted, crossing his arms. "The pawnshop wouldn't give the money big enough for the operation…"

"So you still TRIED to sell it."

Jounochi flinched, hearing Anzu's voice come out of nowhere.

"Geez, Jounochi, you said you wanted to return it to Yugi," Honda remarked, grinning knowingly. He and Anzu arrived, probably having spotted them sometime before.

"Shhh!" Jounochi hushed, flustered. The others snickered and giggled, to which Jounochi slightly smiled at. He then looked at Yugi, holding that poker-face. Or at least, that's what Yugi thought.

Jounochi neared the smaller boy and handed him the piece of the puzzle. "Yugi, I've always thought you were a coward. But after standing up to me…that's braver than anything," he said proudly, giving a thumbs-up. "But you're still not my friend, or anything! You'd have to earn my trust…"

Anzu smirked. "Isn't that the other way around, considering it's you who's been bullying Yugi?"

Jounochi ignored Anzu, turning his back at them. "Let's go, Honda."

"Goodbye, Jounochi-kun, Honda-kun!" Yugi yelled to them, waving energetically. The two waved less like him, but even this slightest gesture meant so much to Yugi. To Anzu, this was yet another change she saw in his childhood friend. A smile crept on her lips as she found all this simply wonderful.

**

* * *

Chapter End**  
- Chapter 3: Other Yugi


End file.
